


Sunshine on My Window Makes Me Happy

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: “Shall we continue where we left off, honey?” Shoyo asked, holding his arm out for Kenma to link his own arm with.Kenma kissed Shoyo’s cheek as he linked their arms together, a brilliant smile on his face. “We shall, dear.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 57





	Sunshine on My Window Makes Me Happy

“Honey, I’m home!”

Kenma grinned and did his very best to say in character as Shoyo went about acting like a working man back from a long day away from his family, but the redhead was so amusing he almost cracked more than once. He straightened his back as he cleared his throat, returning to being the perfect house husband.

“In the kitchen!” He shouted back. “The kitchen” was located almost directly next to the “living room” and “front door” because they were not at home but in fact in the middle of a furniture store. Despite the setup being intentionally positioned to be convenient to walk through without hurting yourself, Shoyo still somehow managed to stub his toe on a table and Kenma tried very hard not to giggle as the younger cursed to himself.

“How’s my lovely husband doing on this fine day?” Shoyo greeted Kenma by giving him a kiss on the cheek and Kenma couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Good, good. The children behaved, Jr. even got a B on his spelling test, and the dog and I had a very pleasant walk through the park on J street, you know the one? From what I gather it was a very fine day, indeed, my love.” Some part through that his accent turned almost British but Shoyo didn’t seem to mind and beamed at his boyfriend.

“Well, that’s just fantastic! Now, what’s say you and me bring this conversation to a much more comfortable spot, hm?” Kenma and Shoyo giggled as Shoyo grabbed the former’s hand and whisked him away to the “bedroom” through the next walkway.

They fell onto the bed in a bat of giggles and ended up laying facing next to each other. Shoyo was beautiful at every possible moment, Kenma knew this, but the pleasant smile on his face as he lay next to the other and the sunshine from the nearby window shone gorgeously through his bright orange hair like it had been there all along, he couldn’t help but remember how absolutely starstruck he was the first time he saw the then boy. A small blush appeared on his face at his cheesy thoughts and he buried his face in Shoyo’s shoulder to keep it hidden from view.

“Kenma,” Shoyo sounded concerned as he held the other tight and rubbed his back, whispering in his ear. “What’s wrong?”

The softness of the other’s voice sent a chill down Kenma’s spine and he pulled away to smile at him. “Nothing at all, Shoyo. I’m with you, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Shoyo smiled at that and surged forward to plant his lips on Kenma’s, both of them unable to contain their happiness and smiling through it.

Like a little needle bursting their bubble, an annoyed clearing of the throat rang through the air and they halted their love to see what that was all about. As they turned around they saw an employee, probably around their age, standing in the doorway of the “bedroom”, unimpressed with the love scene before him. He had somewhat longer, curly black hair and an annoyed look in his eye as he looked at the two, and a mask covering his face making his expression otherwise unreadable. His nametag read “Sakusa”.

“If you’re quite finished, I think I’m going to have to ask you two to leave. We have a strict ‘no roleplaying’ rule and, clearly, you’re breaking it. Please vacate the premises as soon as possible and thank you for coming to Itachiyama Furniture.” He sounded completely bored as he spoke and turned on his heel and left before he even finished the name Itachiyama.

Kenma and Shoyo waited a second to make sure the coast was clear before giggling and bolting out the front door of the furniture store. As they ran down the block, for no real reason, they weren’t in trouble and no one was chasing them, it was simply just because they could, they held hands and laughed the entire way. People gave them weird looks on the street, but, not for the first time, and certainly not the last, Kenma found that he truly didn’t care because he was with Shoyo and he was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

When they finally stopped they had made it to Kenma’s apartment, not far from the furniture store. They were still holding hands as they entered the building and even the entire way up until they were standing in front of the older’s door.

“Shall we continue where we left off, honey?” Shoyo asked, holding his arm out for Kenma to link his own arm with.

Kenma kissed Shoyo’s cheek as he linked their arms together, a brilliant smile on his face. “We shall, dear.” And together they entered the apartment to continue their domestic fantasy, only this time it wasn’t a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> everything im writing keeps getting shorter and shorter oh no >.< im actually surprised ive managed to write three whole oneshots within two day like even if theyre short thats a lot for me i havent written that much in a loooooooong time so lets hope i can write something longer next and enjoy kenhina until then i love them so much >.<
> 
> ///
> 
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
